Barry Burton
Ed Smaron (REmake), Jamieson Price (RE5), Michael McConnohie (Revelations 2), Yusaku Yara (Revelations 2, REmake HD Remaster (Japanese)) | motionactor = | liveactor = Gregory Smith (RE live-action cutscenes), Kevin Durand (Retribution) | inuniverse = }} Barry Burton (Japanese:) is a fictional character in the Resident Evil survival horror series, produced by Capcom. He debuted as a supporting character in the original 1996 Resident Evil game, as an unplayable partner character for Jill Valentine, not appearing at all beyond the opening sequence in the other scenario with Chris Redfield. He is a member of STARS and serves as the weapons specialist for Alpha Team, wielding a "Colt Python" magnum. He is one of the few remaining STARS members to date, and is now a BSAA advisor. He later had a small role in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis and in various non canonical mini games during the course of the franchise, before returning as one of the primary protagonists of Resident Evil: Revelations 2, where Barry saves his daughter Moira, plus Claire Redfield and Natalia Korda, an orphaned girl trapped on an island with Alex Wesker (the sister of long-time antagonist, Albert Wesker). Biography Background Before 1998, Barry was an airman in the U.S. Air Force, serving in the same unit as Chris Redfield, whom he became good friends with. Barry later left the Air Force and joined the recently formed S.T.A.R.S., where he employed his vast knowledge of weaponry. Chris was eventually discharged from the force and began drifting. Barry met up with Chris and managed to talk him into joining S.T.A.R.S.Resident Evil 5, Chris Redfield (file) states that he served for a short time He has a loving wife, Kathy, and two daughters named Moira and Polly.Resident Evil Barry's Photograph When he came to Raccoon City to join S.T.A.R.S., he became friends with Gun Shop owner Robert Kendo. The two were close friends and often went fishing together in Stoneville. Due to their friendship, Barry commissioned Robert's brother, Joe, to modify most of S.T.A.R.S.' arsenal, including their side arm, the Samurai Edge. Barry had his specially modified to fire .40S&W caliber rounds. The Mansion Incident After a confrontation with cerberuses, Barry managed to escape into the Spencer Mansion along with fellow Alpha team members Chris Redfield, Albert Wesker and Jill Valentine. Afterward, he helped Jill overcome several of the mansion's traps and creatures. However, Albert Wesker, who was actually a spy working for the Umbrella Corporation, blackmailed Barry to do his bidding by using his family as leverage. Barry began to eliminate any evidence that implicated Wesker and began luring Jill into traps against monsters. It was because of Barry that Wesker was able to track down Enrico and murder him. While in the lab, Wesker reveals his control over Barry and has him once pull his gun on Jill. After revealing that his threat against Barry's family was a bluff, Barry knocks Wesker out with his gun. Jill, Chris, Barry, Wesker and Rebecca Chambers subsequently escaped the mansion. Raccoon City After the Mansion incident, Barry immediately moved his family to Canada, out of Umbrella's reach in order to ensure their safety. He then left them to rejoin Chris and Jill in their Anti-Umbrella efforts. During the t-Virus outbreak, when Raccoon City was facing annihilation, he took a civilian helicopter in order to locate Jill and extract her from the city. Barry came in contact with an Umbrella Biohazard Countermeasure Service mercenary Carlos Oliveira (who was assisting Jill amidst the chaos) and was able to locate Jill in time to rescue both her and Carlos before the missile destroyed Raccoon City.Resident Evil 5 manual Afterward, Jill and Barry participated in undisclosed anti-Umbrella operations until Umbrella's shut down by the U.S. Government. After Umbrella had shut down, Barry decided to stay out of anti-bioterrorism activities as much as he could to take care of his family, which he also tried to prevent their involvement in.Stuart's Memo - Barry Burton - "Since then he's been living out of the spotlight with his family, occasionally participating in anti-bioterrorism activities." At some point after this, Barry discovered that Moira had accidentally shot Polly while playing in the house, which led to them growing distant as a result. Sushestvovanie Island Incident Around late 2009, after the Kijuju Autonomous Zone Incident Chris and Barry finally had the time to catch up with each other, it was around this time that Chris requested Barry to join the BSAA.Stuart's Memo - Barry Burton Eventually, Barry became an advisor for the organization as a combat consultant, training a young generation of soldiers alongside Chris to become the future of the BSAA.Stuart's Memo - Chris Redfield He also became friends with Chris' younger sister, Claire Redfield when they met each other is due to her friendship with his older daughter, Moira and later becomes a mentor to the Redfield siblings.[http://www.capcom.co.jp/rev2/ja/index.html Resident Evil: Revelations 2], official website Sometime in 2011, Moira wanted to join TerraSave but Barry denied her, and told her not to get involved. Moira joined the organization anyway and got abducted. After the incident, Barry manages to rescue Claire after it is revealed that she and his daughter Moira were taken to an Island, afterwhich he rushed her to the hospital trying to wake her up. Claire later opened her eyes as she was asked by him what happened to Moira. Claire sadly apologizes about what happened to Moira only to be stopped by the doctors as she was immediately taken inside the intensive care unit. Barry becomes upset after hearing about what happened to his daughter. Refusing to accept that his daughter was dead, Barry tried his best to gather as much information as he could about the island, and prepared to look for his daughter.Episode 4: Metamorphosis - Barry got a 'brief' about the island (possibly from Claire), which made Moira comment "You did this all for me" - which Barry replied "Sorry it took 6 months, fucking technology" - Implying that it took him 6 months to be able to locate the island. Six months later, Barry was able to intercept an S.O.S message sent by Moira, and believing it to be a recent transmission, he was able to determine the island's coordinates. Arriving at the island, he met a young girl named Natalia Korda. Barry initially asked Natalia to stay behind on the boat, but she refused and insisted to go. He had no choice but to take her with him. Barry soon found out that Natalia has a special ability to detect an enemies presence, as well as items to aid him in his investigation. By the time they arrived at the radio tower, he heard Moira and Claire's voice on the radio which stated they are heading to the Wossek, made approximately six months ago. However, much to Barry's shock, Natalia claims that Moira was deceased while suffering from a severe headache. Natalia shows Barry a tower where Claire and Moira went to six months ago, and as the two travel together, Barry is told by Natalia that she was present during the Terragrigia Panic; it was around that time when she lost her parents and rescued by Neil Fisher, a senior Terra Save member. Barry also discovered deceased Terra Save member Edward Thompson, and battles a mutated member named Pedro Fernandez, which Claire and Moira fought before. This brings a memory in Barry's mind when he expresses his concern to Moira regarding the dangers of working in the front line against Bioterrorism. They make it to the now-ruined tower, where a room is filled with candles and photographs. Among the scattered objects is a painting of Albert Wesker and a blonde woman. Natalia becomes afraid by merely looking at the painting, and identifies the woman as Alex Wesker. Barry is confused and dismayed to hear her name, but before he can ask Natalia any further, a female's laughter is heard and a mysterious cloaked figure approaches them, pointing its finger towards Natalia. Wesker's Legacy The feminine creature reveals itself as Alex Wesker, living in a monstrous form. A short conversation follows shortly as Alex claims to have murdered Moira. As she summoned several Revenants to kill Natalia, Barry escorts her out by shooting at the building's frail structure, collapsing it on the Revenants With no more reason to search for Moira, Barry changes his objective to take Natalia out of the island safely. On their way to the sewers, they found Evgeny Rebic's corpse in his house at the sewers where both Moira and Claire encountered him six months ago. Around the premises is Moira's cellphone, with a recording made by her six months ago. Barry angrily clenches his fists knowing that Alex did hurt his daughter, and decides to protect Natalia from Alex. Barry resumes his journey across the island, unaware that Alex stalks them along the way. Alex found an opening to launch a surprise attack on him, throwing him into a gorge and captures Natalia. However, Natalia's second personality appeared briefly, scaring Alex away. Destroying the Bloodline Barry regains consciousness and reunites with Natalia. Willing to exact his revenge for Moira's death, Barry and Natalia head to Alex's secret laboratory, located deep within the Sushestvovanie Island mines. As they travel deeper, Alex begins to taunt Natalia, intending to discourage her. Alex went even further by ripping Natalia's doll apart and nailed it to a wall for her to see. Confronting her in the lab, Barry discovers Alex already injecting a vial of Uroboros Virus into herself. He battles the tentacle-consumed Alex to protect Natalia until Alex collapses. However, Alex is actually playing dead, and immediately springs to life to knock him away and seize Natalia. Before he can do anything, Moira appears and uses her handgun to stun the Monster Alex, saving Natalia from being crushed. Barry's reunion with his daughter is short-lived, as Monster Alex uses her tentacles to mutate even further. She chases the three of them to a seaside cliff. At first, it seems that all is lost, until Claire Redfield arrives with a helicopter just in time. Claire shoots Alex right on her vulnerable spot, much to Moira's amusement. However, the Monster Alex is not finished yet. Taking a stand between his daughter and the beast, Barry once again fights Alex with Claire's assistance. After dealing enough damage to Alex, Barry instructs Claire to fire a RPG-7 towards Alex's weak point, to which Claire successfully does. As they all leave the island, with the BSAA sending more troops to Sushestvovanie Island, the Burtons express their relief after what had happened. Barry understands that he, as a father, should give Moira a little more space in the world. He then decides to adopt Natalia as his own child. Post Sushestvovanie In 2013, two years after the incident, Barry returns to be a good father to his children. At his home in Canada, he is getting prepared before Claire arrives in his home. He asks Polly where his jacket is, whilst the television he watched earlier broadcasts a news report on the Global Bioterror Attacks perpetrated by Neo Umbrella. Personality and Relationships Barry cares a lot for his family, so much that when they become threatened he would even betray his friends to protect them. He nearly always carried a picture of his family with him. However, later in life, his relationship with his daughter, Moira, soured. He later reveals their strained relationship is due to the accident that happened between her and Polly when they were young, in which she accidentally shot her sister with one of his guns in his cabinet and he angrily blamed her. After Polly survives the gunshot wound, he and Moira drifted apart.[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU82pA_uz5w Resident Evil Revelations 2 - opening cinematic] His protective nature can even be seen during his time with Natalia, treating her like one of his own daughters from the moment they first meet and avoiding cursing when near her. Outside of his family, he is a close friend of his former teammates, Chris and Jill. As such, he was hit hard by Jill's apparent death during her fight with Wesker at the Spencer Estate and was delighted when Chris found and rescued her in Africa. Later in Revelations 2, he becomes friends with Chris' younger sister, Claire, who is close with his daughter, Moira. Barry, just like Chris, despises Albert Wesker so much that he'd consider anyone bearing the name Wesker as a terrorist, seen when Natalia reveals Alex Wesker's identity to him. After learning Alex's identity, Barry refers to her as "She-Wesker." Skills and Abilities A large man preferring brute force over finesse, Barry Burton possesses powerful weapons and hand-to-hand abilities. A member of the American NRA (National Rifle Association); Barry is an expert on firearms and gunsmithing, owning many guns he customized himself. His preferred weapon is a .44 Magnum Revolver: a very powerful handgun capable of killing nearly any creature with very few shots. As shown in the Mercenaries Reunion, Barry's melee moves consist of strong punches, kicks, headbutts, and even pistol whips with his revolver. Enemies like zombies and the Majini are unable to withstand the fury of his attacks, and crumble before him. As Barry is significantly older in Revelations 2, his physical prowess has degraded due to his age. Despite this, Barry is capable of performing physical tasks unaided, an example of this is being able to lift and hold shutters with little effort in comparison to Claire and Moira having to work together to lift them. Sources Category:Resident Evil characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Capcom protagonists Category:Fictional United States Air Force personnel Category:Fictional United Nations personnel Category:Fictional aviators Category:Fictional police officers Category:Fictional marksmen and snipers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1996